


Rain and Fire

by klained



Series: Forgiveness [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klained/pseuds/klained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm hits Winterfell during Sansa's prebirth confinement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and Fire

Confinement was the first time in years she felt truly and completely useless. Though Sansa had kept her same chambers, her over-large belly made leaving her birthing bed difficult. The rest before childbirth was meant to do her some good, but she felt so alone and bored. She had frequent visitors, but they did little to alleviate the tedium of waiting. Her maids came in daily to change the rushes; the wives of various bannermen would sit with her for a time and sew. Against all propriety, Sandor slept with her each night, his arms wrapped protectively around her and their unborn child. She would sleepily ask for any news from court, from her kingdom. Instead, his warm hands would stroke her belly, rub her back, his deep voice rumbling on about squires and swornswords he trained until she finally fell asleep. Once she sang for him. He’d held her tightly and interrupted the song with love making. Only a sharp stab of pain through her belly stopped them. The maester had been summoned from his bed, only to assure Sansa false birthing pains were not uncommon. After that, she and her dear husband had lain quietly and spoken in whispers.

One night Sandor came to bed soaking wet. The wind had been blowing outside her window half the afternoon and lightning began as the sun set. She had watched the castle guards and various servants scurrying to bar doors and lock up supplies. By the time the storm had hit full force, the courtyard was empty save for guards on duty and a few fires to keep them warm. In her own chambers, the maids had added extra logs to the fire and drawn the bed curtains nearly shut to supplement the hot spring waters flowing through the walls. Now he circled away from the brazier as he peeled off his wet cloak and armor.

“It’s pouring like a whoreson out there,” he grumbled. “Bran set the kitchens to making hot drinks for the men on duty tonight. By morning the cooks will be exhausted and some started to grumble, but your brother said the rest of us can do with a cold breakfast so long as there’s men to help us sleep easier. I volunteered to join the guards but he forbid it.” By the time he was finished, he was also undressed and shivering in the warm air. His clothes steamed where they were dropped.

“I’m glad he did,” said Sansa. “Come join me, you’re freezing.”

Sandor crawled into the bed as readily as ever, and Sansa rubbed his arms and torso, trying to warm him. Even as the chill left him, however, she noticed that he still shivered and shook. A haunted look caused his eyes to glaze over. When she asked what the matter was, Sandor simply rolled away from her as though to sleep. Late in the night, though, she got her answer.

An unusual noise woke her in the darkness. As she blinked away the grogginess, Sansa became aware of her brave husband shaking beside her. He was mumbling something into his pillow and she leaned closer to hear.

“Fire…” he muttered. “No… Burning…”

With a start, she realized he was having a nightmare and talking in his sleep. He had never done it before. She gently placed her hand on his hip and shook.

“Sandor,” she whispered. “Sandor, wake up. Tell me what happened.”

With a start he bolted up in bed. The lingering light from the brazier shone on his face, wet tracks leading from his eyes. He covered his eyes and groaned. She placed her hand on his shoulder and tried to lean comfortingly against him.

“What happened? You were talking in your sleep about a fire.”

His hand dropped to his lap but he did not turn to her. “Before the rain, lightning struck in the Wolfswood. A tree caught fire.” He shuddered. “The men did what they could to keep it under control. When the rain started the fire finally went out.”

Sansa remembered the story he had told her years ago, about his scars. “We’re safe, husband. Your bravery in controlling the blaze saw to that.”

Sandor barked a bitter laugh. “Bravery? There’s no bravery in standing back and telling others do the work. You married a coward, little bird.” He finally looked towards her, with all the anger he used to direct towards her when they had first me. “Do you regret your decision now? Wish you had married one of your true knights?”

“No.” She could see he was afraid, and angry that it had affected him so. “There are no true knights, only good men. I will never regret marrying a good, brave man.” She wrapped his arm around her shoulders and cuddled herself to his chest. “And you were brave to be near enough to the fire to see what needed done.” She kissed his neck, jaw, cheek, and lips. “Lie down, it’s late and you deserve a good night’s rest.”

As he curled up under the covers, Sansa pulled the bed curtains shut, leaving them in complete darkness. She lay back down and stroked his back, singing softly. The tension in his shoulders eased and he rolled over, nuzzling into her shoulder. She stroked her fingers through his hair until she could no longer keep her own eyes open.


End file.
